


In which Shawn asks Carlton for a rocket

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You woke me up to ask if I'd buy you a cheap toy out of a comic book?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn asks Carlton for a rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. Using Psapp's "Cosy in the Rocket" with tju_tju_tju_tju's prompt _"Shawn/Lassiter, comic books."_

Carlton cracked one eye open as the mattress dipped behind him. The alarm clock was positioned on the nightstand so he could see it easily: 4 a.m. Apparently, the detective was coming to figure out, this was Spencer's bedtime. He closed his eyes again, hoping Shawn would take his example and go to sleep quickly.

"Lassie? Are you asleep?" Shawn asked in a hissed whisper. Lassiter rolled his eyes behind his eyelids.

"Yes, Spencer," he grumbled. "Leave me alone." He wasn't all that surprised when Shawn suddenly draped himself across his back and side.

"I gotta ask you something," Shawn whispered in his ear before he planted a kiss to the side of Carlton's neck. Lassiter groaned but he'd been sleeping with the other man long enough to know he'd never get to sleep if he didn't let Spencer just ask whatever the hell he wanted to ask.

"What?" he grouched. He rolled onto his back, dislodging Shawn so he could face him in the mostly dark room.

"Will you buy me a rocket?" Carlton blinked at him, feeling baffled. Maybe he _wasn't_ actually awake.

"What?" he repeated. Shawn gave him his long-suffering sigh and Lassiter heard the rustle of paper.

"A rocket; there's an ad in the latest issue of Unholy Balthazar: one rocket, for only $6.99 shipping and handling!" Lassiter continued to blink at him in confusion.

"You woke me up to ask if I'd buy you a cheap toy out of a comic book?" he asked slowly.

"You're right, Lassie." Lassiter heard the words, but wasn't quite sure he trusted them as they came out of Shawn's mouth. He heard the rustle of paper again before something hit the floor with a soft thunk. "We'll just go to the hobby shop tomorrow and I'll let you build me one." Lassiter huffed a breath and was about to launch a complaint when Shawn's mouth landed on top of his own. He groaned a different kind of groan as he felt Shawn's hand drifting down his stomach. Shawn shifted closer as he pressed kisses along Carlton's jaw. "Meanwhile," he murmured into Lassiter's skin, "back in the Cozy Castle, since the Mighty Lassicus was already awake..."

/end


End file.
